camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Contax RTS III
Contax RTS III is an SLR 35mm film camera, manufactured by Yashica/Kyocera and introduced in 1990. Contax RTS III is the successor of the Contax RTS II and last of the Contax RTS series. It incorporated, for the first time a Real Time Vacuum Back and ceramic pressure plate for the ultimate in film flatness. For the first time the full capability of Carl Zeiss lenses could be seen on film. Another first on the RTS III is the Pre-Flash Spot Meter. It provides TTL flash meter readings with any flash equipment. A five frame per second motor drive is built-in, as is diopter control, Automatic Bracketing Control and multiple exposure capability. Shutter speeds reach 1/8000 second with X sync at up to 1/250 second. The data of the RTS III is from cdegroot.com Thumbnail.aspx2.jpg Thumbnail.aspx.jpg Rts3 2.jpg|Contax RTS III Specifications *Lens: there are many Zeiss lenses for Contax RTS series *Lens mount: Contax/Yashica mount. *Shutter: Electronic quartz-controlled, vertical-travel, metal focal-plane shutter. *Shutter speeds: 32 -1/8000 in auto mode; 4 -1/8000 + B , *Flash synch: X-synch at 1/250 sec. (or slower) via direct hot-shoe or X-synch terminal. *Shutter release: Electromagnetic w/exposure check function by half depressing top release; additional side release (w/lock) for vertical camera positioning, cable release socket, and dedicated B cable release socket. *Self-timer: Quartz-controlled, electronic self-timer with either 10 or 2 sec. delay (selectable); Cancelable during operation; Blinking LED together with film counter indicates remaining(countdown)time. *Exposure modes: Aperture priority auto-exposure; Shutter speed priority auto-exposure; Manual exposure; TTL auto flash; Pre-flash TTL auto flash; Pre-flash TTL metering manual flash *Metering system: TTL full-aperture, center-weighted average metering / TTL full-aperture spot metering (switch-able); Two SPD's (Silicon Photo Diode) provided, one on the upper portion of the penta-prism (center-weighted), and the other at the bottom of the mirror box (spot) *Metering range: EV0 to 21 for full-aperture, center-weighted average metering, EV3 to 21 for spot metering (ISO 100, f/1.4 lens) *Film speed range: ISO 25-5000 in DX auto mode; ISO 6 -6400 in manual mode *Exposure Check: Indication either by pushing the dedicated exposure check button or depressing the release button half way (indication remains visible for 16 seconds) *AE lock: Image plane exposure value is stored by operating the main switch; Available in either center-weighted or spot metering *Exposure compensation: +/-2EV (pre-settable in 1/3EV increments) *ABC Mechanism: 3-frame continuous compensation in the order of standard, over-and under-exposure range switch-able, +0.5EV or +1.0EV); (Automatic Bracketing Control) Usable in aperture priority AE, shutter speed priority AE or manual exposure control *Flash modes: TLA direct shoe, and via synch terminal connection; TTL direct flash control possible with TLA flash system; Pre-flash TTL spot metering function built-in; Second shutter curtain synch possible with Contax TLA 280 flash unit *Viewfinder: Fixed penta-prism, eye-level with long eye-point; approx.100% field-of-view, 0.74x magnification with 50mm lens focused at infinity; built-in eyepiece shutter *Dioptric Adjustment: Internally adjustable from +1D to -3D *Focusing screen: Standard split image/micro-prism collar (interchangeable) *Viewfinder display: Shutter speed, under-/over-exposure, film counter, ABC display, pre-flash display, flash status indicator, aperture, exposure mode, exposure compensation warning, light metering mode *External LCD display: Film counter, film transport indicator, battery warning *Film loading: Automatic motor advances film to frame "01" once release button is pressed. *Film advance: Automatic motor; When continuous shooting High selected, approx. max 5 frames per second, Low mode, approx. max. 3 fps *Drive mode: Mode selector dial; Single, continuous Low or High, 2 or 10 sec. self timer, multiple exposure *Film Rewind: Automatic rewind/stop by operating lock release button and rewind lever (film leader remains outside cassette) *Multiple exposure: Possible by presetting the drive mode selector (automatic reset, presetting required for each frame) *Exposure counter: Automatic resetting (additive type); Countdown in rewinding; Exposure time displayed in "B" shooting; Compensation status indicated when using ABC function *Depth-of-fıeld preview: By pushbutton (effective in aperture priority AE, manual exposure) *Mirror-up mechanism: Dedicated lever *Camera body construction: Die-cast aluminum alloy for main body, die-cast magnesium alloy for top cover, and titanium for bottom cover *Film pressure plate: Ceramic; Vacuum mechanism combined *Date imprinting device: Data back provided as standard (imprinting made in between frames); Imprinting of year/month/day, day/hour/mint, no imprint, month/day/year, day/month/year (selectable); 3V lithium battery used for date imprinting (CR2025) *Power source: six 1.5V AA-size batteries or one lithium battery (2CR5). *Battery check: Automatic voltage check (confirmed on the display panel by turning on the main switch) * Weight: 1.150g wo/ batteries Notes and references Links *in cdegroot.com by Cees de Groot *in mir.com *Manual in Mike Butkus' website * Spanish in Hugo Rodriguez's website * Contax RTS III Statistic Price Info's at AuctionPriceTracker (English) * Contax RTS III Statistic Price Info's at AuctionPriceTracker (German) * Contax RTS III Statistic Price Info's at AuctionPriceTracker (Italian) Category:C Category:Contax Category:35mm SLR Category:35mm film Category:Yashica